edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rod
Rod is May Kanker's father. He is designed by VampireMeerkat. He made his first appearance in 2009, and was again in developement since the beginning of 2013. In 2015 his design and backstory got confirmed. Unlike Butch and Bubba, he doesn't have a false name and was truly in love with Bebe Kanker. He is the only father that doesn't know he has a daughter. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Personality Rod is a caring and generous man, but comes from an extremely religious family, making him unpleasant at times. He was raised with the concept of gender roles. Appearance Rod has blond hair, a blond moustache, black eyebrows, blue eyes and buckteeth. He wears a green sweater, grey shorts, blue shoes and long white socks. After he had accepted Bebe into his home and their relationship was official, he cut his hair and changed into a green suit. Past Rod first met Bebe in the city while she was looking for a job. She was commonly seen walking the streets with Lee, Marie, or the both of them. Realising she had problems and smitten by the young beauty, he often offered her money and food. He was 34 at the time. Eventually he welcomed her into his home, where she and her daughters stayed for a while. But Rod suddenly proved to be very old-fashioned; and insisted they had to get married right away after they had shared the bed once. In the meantime, Bebe's unorthodox behaviour started to anger him and he assured her he would "train" her to be silent and obedient. Bebe left, without telling him she was pregnant with his child. In An, Ann n Anny Rod's genderbent version is named Rhoda. She was kind and extremely generous, and the relationship she had with Bobby Kanker was noticeably different from Rod and Bebe's. Rhoda also believed in strict gender roles, but as she was the woman, the burdens that came with it got placed on her, opposed to the genderbent Bebe. As Rhoda was raised to accept it, she was more than willing to be the smiling maid around the house. Her only demand for Bobby was for him to find that job he had been struggling for, which she helped him get by hooking him up to an acquaintance. Like Rod, Rhoda spotted Bobby walking the streets with his children, but was not smitten by him. She merely saw him as an unfortunate "child" that needed help. After providing him cash and items for a couple of days, she opened her home to him and his sons, but was still just planning to mother the young father, while Bobby had already fallen in love with her. Rhoda did not feel attracted to the man that was years younger than her, but after a while, his charms and humor convinced her to give him a chance. They proved to be the ideal couple and planned to get married. While Rhoda loved Tee and Larie as her own, she still wished to have her own baby to join them on their future wedding photos, and Bobby full-heartedly agreed to that. But after giving birth to Jay, Rhoda passed away on the hospital bed, and Bobby and his total of now three children were kicked out on the street by far relatives of Rhoda's. Bobby was considered a stranger on paper, thus did not inherit anything and had to leave her house. Bobby got scolded by the stern Christians for having an unauthorized relationship and child with Rhoda, who he never got to marry. He was also not welcome at her funeral. Bobby didn't take her death well and chose not to engage in any relationships in the following couple of years in response, opposed to Bebe who thought it to be better raising her children on her own after Rod's attempt to dominate her. Trivia * "Rod" was a name portrayed on one of the three bathrobes the Kankers described to be "their father's" in the episode Nagged to Ed. * May Kanker has an imaginary relationship with Rod. While she never met him, she looks up to him and pretends certain objects to be his. She made a drawing of him on the back of the lid of her crayons box based on Bebe's crude description of him. See Also * Bebe Kanker *Butch *Bubba *Ms. Kanker * Parents Category:Male characters